


Wrapped Up With A Beau

by DMichelleWrites



Series: D's Olicity Summer Sizzle [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Felicity's fortieth birthday has special gifts in more ways than one. Join the Clayton-Smoak-Queen family as they celebrate Felicity's big day in Bloomfield.





	Wrapped Up With A Beau

(Beau Smoak-Queen)

_**Bloomfield 2029** _

Sunlight careened over dewy leaves darting through the window. Felicity blinked, pretending to be asleep. She knew the drill with three kids. Oliver already gave Felicity her birthday gift earlier this morning. She huffed out a chuckle as the ruby gleamed in the morning light.

Felicity shook her head playfully, “Oliver Jonas Queen, you are something else.”

“You do like it though, right Honey?” Oliver hoped with the biggest blue puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, you broke tradition.”

He crawled back into bed with his wife, “True, but we could look at this as forty-five minutes to ourselves.”

“So why don’t you make it worth my while?” His wife tempted, voice husky and low with slumber.

Her husband concurred, “Hm, yeah, I think we were right about here.”

Felicity giggled as he tented their red sheets, and got down to business. Her ruby gem matched the bedroom. She stifled moans as his pillowy lips traveled south. Her fingers threaded through his graying locks as his breath ghosted over her chest. They made use of a good twenty minutes before Mia, Lucas, and Morgan barreled in the room with their mother’s birthday breakfast.

* * *

_**One Hour Earlier** _

Her husband was one of those people, who could sing “Happy Birthday” off key. She briefly covered her ears at his horrid crooning. In fairness, Oliver shouldn’t have tried to attempt the Stevie Wonder rendition of an old classic. Felicity patted Oliver’s side of the bed to discover it was empty.

“Oliver?” She murmured into her pillow.

As if on cue, he purposefully coughed to alert Felicity of his presence. Felicity tended to get started by her husband’s freaky ninja skills. He arrived wearing her pink floral robe that was far too short for him and a red velvet cupcake.

He sighed blissfully, pressing a smooch to her forehead, “Happy birthday, Felicity.”

She paused, and blew out a blue number four candle. 

“Did you make a wish?”

His wife reminded, “I can’t tell you, or it won’t come true. Besides you’re not naked and I don’t have a chemical compound to create Big Belly Burger anytime I want.”

Oliver squeezed her shoulder, swooping down briefly to kiss the scar.

“No. Not yet.” Felicity chuckled, scratching his stubbly chin.

Her husband pointed out, “Hey, I wasn’t even going there yet.”

Though his actions said otherwise. Felicity saw that boyish glint in his eyes. Her nude lips lifted in a soft smile. Oliver’s hand sneaked between the sheets. His calloused palm grazed the mangled skin of her back.

“That’s a present for you.” Felicity poked him on the chest, holding out her palm, “Where’s my present?”

Oliver directed, pointing to her strangely empty ring finger, “Check your hand.”

In mock offense, his wife gasped with a hand draped over decolletage, “Sacre bleu, thievery.”

“No, it was more like borrowing.” Her man used air quotes with a wide grin. “First, I always liked that on you.”

He slipped a familiar three karat Princess cut engagement ring that belonged to his mother.

With an eyebrow raise, Felicity acknowledged, “You really want me to wear your mom’s ring?”

He shrugged, “Only if you want. It’s reinforced with kelicite, so it won’t get damaged by your push rims anymore.”

“It’s perfect. And I guess I’ve missed it.” She leaned in for a kiss.

Oliver pulled back, sucking in a breath, “Ah, ah, ah, that was part one.”

“Well, then come here for part two.” Felicity figured with lopsided smirk.

He chimed, foot brushing against his ankle, “Actually, I have something you might like better.”

Oliver revealed a small mint green ring box from the pocket of his wife’s floral robe. Felicity licked her lips in thought.

She giggled, “Oliver, Honey, we’re already married.”

Before she could say anything more, her husband opened the box. It was a new wedding ring — a crisscross infinity band, probably reinforced with a platinum colored kelicite as well. The new band had a striking red ruby - her birthstone - and it was positively stunning. Oliver knew Felicity didn’t even care about the diamond or ruby, but the big 4-0 called for something special, something from the heart.

“So do you like it?” He wondered, sliding the band above her old engagement ring.

Felicity nodded in confirmation. She let the gems catch that beautiful orange morning light peeking through their bedroom. Something about the weight and metal of the band was oddly familiar.

She surmised, “You made my new wedding ring, didn’t you?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Out of arrowheads.”

“Yeah, well, you know arrowheads are one of the few things I can work with.”

Felicity chuckled, yanking him on the bed with her, “Then it’s even more perfect than I thought. I love it, and I love you.”

“I love you, too, Felicity.”

He threw off her pink robe like it offended him. His body blanketed hers, and it was then Oliver realized Felicity’s red velvet cupcake was left uneaten.

He teased between kisses, “What? No dessert.”

“Mm different dessert.” She replied in a whisper, tracing old scars on his torso, “And we are so going to talk about the robe and ring theft, mister.”

Oliver pecked the bridge of her nose down to her mouth, “Yes, but after.”

Time was fleeting with three kids under eleven, She slapped his chest, pointing toward the lock on the bedroom door. He got the hint, pushed up on his forearms. His prosthetic arm whirred as he clicked the lock shut. He hooked her motionless legs just above his ass. They were thankful they slept naked because even in Michigan, the mornings were hot. The weather was sleep butt naked with the fan on hot this summer. 

He remained propped up on his forearms. Felicity tugged him down, reveling in all of him against her. They kissed as if they had no tomorrow. She panted, and Oliver’s stubble prickled deliciously against her torso. Felicity was really sensitive, where she could actually feel him above the band of old injuries he wished she never got. She moaned, and nibbled at the sweet spot between his neck a shoulder. He groaned, holding her closer than before — careful not to accidentally bruise his wife with his sleek prosthetic arm of Felicity’s own design. She rummaged around for the bottle of lubricant and a condom.

“Oliver, we need to hurry.”

“I know.”

He massaged her sex gently, working her over slowly. She wished she could actually feel him, but most of the time she only sensed some slight tingles and minor pressure below the waist when Oliver was buried deep inside her. Teeth and tongue got involved in a subsequent sloppy kiss. Felicity clawed at his lower back scar, and he hissed at that extra feeling. Her husband started to whisper all the sexy memories of birthdays and anniversaries past. Her mind filled in the blanks as if she could see them as clear as a movie on the big screen. There was her last birthday in particular when she felt so warm and she actually managed to get wet. Granted, it was nothing like before, yet it something damn it.

Moans spilled from her lips.

She whimpered, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, I love you. Tell me.”

“Felicity, you’re so beautiful.”

Suddenly, Mia bellowed from across the hall, “Mom, Dad! Morgan took my boots without asking again.”

“Ah, I see there’s been more than one theft in the Queen household today.” Felicity murmured into his chest. “She gets that from you, you know?”

Oliver tickled her sides, “Hey, that’s not fair.”

They muttered curse words under their breath. Their moment was effectively postponed until later that morning.

* * *

_**Later That Afternoon** _

By mid-morning, they ended up tangled in sheets and Oliver had cream cheese frosting still stuck in his bellybutton. They ventured out to a little lake not far from their cabin.

The twins chorused, “Happy birthday, mama.”

Her eight year olds gifted her with coupons for hugs and chore duty like cleaning up home office and going to Smoak Tech to put away all her files.

“Thanks, lovebugs.” Felicity grinned, ruffling their hair

Lucas and Morgan smooched either side of her cheeks. William arrived later with his boyfriend Nick, who nobody liked. William developed very new anti-gravity tech, so Felicity’s chair could float like the kids hoverboards. Unfortunately, his step-mother was almost tossed out of her seat from just above Oliver’s head.

William blushed, scratching the back of his neck, “Oops, sorry, Felicity. You okay?”

Oliver grunted as he and William soon guided her back down to the grass. She could feel her husband and son’s eyes on her. They scanned over every inch of her for any possible injuries.

The blonde hacker tisked, “Will you two stop it? I’m fine. I’m okay.”

“Gotta work out those bugs.” Their eldest son acknowledged, sucking air through his teeth.

His boyfriend sneered, “No shit, Sherlock.”

Felicity growled, and then put on a happy face.

“Actually, I thought it was pretty fun, kind of like those drop rides.” Felicity countered, crossing her arms.

Mia was the last to give her mother a gift. It was a long box wrapped in purple paper adorned with a silver bow.

Mia thought, “It’s not as schway as William’s.”

“Hey, I’m sure Mommy will love it, kiddo.” Her father assured, tucking a curl behind her ear.

Wrapping and tissue paper were flung all about as her mother tore into the gift like a little girl on Hanukkah. The twins crumpled up the mess and tossed in a big black garbage bag. A new kendo stick clattered in her palm. It had Felicity’s initials, FMSQ, written in Mia’s cursive handwriting.

Mia hoped, boot thudding against her star printed leggings, “Do you like it, Mama?”

“I love it, my little bumblebee. It’s just what I needed. Did Daddy help you pick it out?” She queried, dotting a kiss to her curls.

Their daughter said in a sing-song voice, “Maaaybe, maybe not.”

“Oh, okay,” Oliver appeased, squatting down to her level, “I see how this is going to go.”

The Clayton-Smoak-Queen family all had a relatively quiet picnic with tartines, mashed sweet potato spiced with taco seasonings, watermelon juice, and a black forest chocolate birthday cake. The twins huffed and puffed as they broight their daddy’s quiver over to him.

Lucas and Morgan chorused, “Ugh, here you go, Daddy.”

Oliver nocked an emerald arrow with his teeth, holding it steady thanks to his prosthetic arm. He watched as Mia adopted the same perfect stance as her father.

Morgan cheered, “Do it, do it, do it, Daddy!”

“Let’s go!” Lucas echoed with a fist pump.

Mia announced, looking at her father, “Ready?”

“Three, two, one, go!” William counted down on his fingers.

Oliver aimed a fireworks arrow toward the darkening sky. The words “Happy Birthday” exploded in a burst of neon green. Mia’s arrow thwicked right behind his with Felicity/Mama.

Felicity whistled, “Wow! That was awesome, my loves.”

The happy family closed out the evening with a rock skipping contest. Thankfully, the birthday’s girl smooth flat rock skipped the farthest in her whole family. Despite an odd early departure from William’s jerky boyfriend, who claimed he was done hanging out with Will’s cripple mom and freaky dad, they almost had the perfect night. The kids were fast enough, and William was nursing his boy troubles in a nearly empty bottle of peach schnapps that Donna accidently left there on Mother’s Day.

Kendo sticks batted into each other, Oliver doubted, “You think we should be letting our son drown his sorrows in a bottle of bad liquor.”

“Honey, he’s twenty-four. He’s allowed a little alcoholic libation every now and again.” She cringed, “Besides my mom barely left enough for a small shot glass in there from the last time she was here.”

The bamboo stick thudded against the blue training mat.

Oliver chucked, playfully teasing his wife at the use of libation, “Okay, Mrs. SAT word.”

They stole a sweaty kiss. They heard whimpering, which they thought was William outside the sub-level garage.

“Archer, please identify our guest.” Felicity commanded, looking up toward the ceiling.

The A.I. beeped, “Yes, Mrs. Smoak-Queen, identity unknown. Subject: Canine.”

Holographic video footage whooshed, and it blanketed the whole back wall of the sub-level bunker. The dog in question appeared to be a black labrador, yet he was thinner and smaller.

“He’s hurt.” Oliver gasped, seeing all the bite marks and how he was limping on his front paw.

Oliver hauled the dog inside their bunker, and Felicity patched him with gauze and bandages as best she could. They brought him to the vet the next day after giving the injured pup some of Oliver’s leftover angus beef burger patty. The good doctor prescribed the one year dog some medicine, mentioned how malnourished the Labrador Whippet mix was, and also noted that he didn’t have tags or a microchip.

William whispered, “That looks like one of the pups from a dog fighting club you stopped last week, Dad.”

“Yeah, son, it’s, um, about time we tell you…”

His step-mother blurted out in a hushed voice, “Nick’s dad owns the dog fighting ring.”

“I know. I didn’t want to believe it, but I know.” William sighed heavily.

Morgan asked, tugging on her father’s jeans, “Daddy, can we keep him since he doesn’t belong to anybody?”

“Yeah, can we?” Her brother piped up.

Mia declared, “We should, Mom, Dad, please.”

The trio looked at their parents with big baby blue eyes.

“Well…” Oliver pretended like he needed to think about it.

He and Felicity exchanged whispers as if they were actually discussing it. Oliver and Felicity always wanted another dog after Lucky and Lou passed on to the great dog farm in the sky.

Felicity grinned in confirmation, “Yes.”

Beauregard Lucky Smoak-Queen was the newest and furriest member of their family. Oliver made a bad dad joke about how his wife’s birthday was wrapped up with a Beau. The kids teased him relentlessly, and Felicity gave him a giant thumbs-down. Beau was the most superbly behaved of all dogs, and the family of seven loved long excursions in the Bloomfield woods.

His arm whirred as Oliver threw a tennis ball, “Go get it.”

When the Labrador Whippet mix was feeling up to snuff, he fetched the ball. Then Beau promptly rolled on his back, and Felicity leaned down to give her furriest son countless belly scratches.

“Who’s the best boy?” Felicity cooed, fingertips raking through his charcoal fur.

Beau woofed in response as if to answer, “Me, I’m a good boy.”

Her husband and sons piped up in mock offense, “Hey, what about us?”

“You’re good boys too.” Felicity joked, scratching their backs.

Beau panted in the warm summer sun with an almost grin. And the Queen was all together as they returned to the cabin. If forty was this schway as the kids say, Felicity couldn’t wait for the next four decades with her husband and their entire family.

**Author's Note:**

> Kindness and Kudos fuel my muse.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
